One Summer Night
by Gryfindor'sLovegood
Summary: Max And Fang Meet at the cave 20 years later. But what is really to come of This? What does Mr.Chu play in this and who is Luna?
1. Chapter 1

N/A This is Artemis Scar telling you all that Stories are being randomly deleted on Fan fiction that Don't follow the rules so re-read them here or on your page. I am sure someone will report this but we to get the message out. This group is called Critics United Beware of Them!

does not filter content and is an open system that trusts the writer's judgement. However, there is an inherent responsibility that falls to writers as a result.

Here is a list of conducts that should always be observed:

Spell check all story and poetry. There is no excuse for not performing this duty. If you do not have a word processor that has the spell checking feature, use a search engine such as to find one.

Proofread all entries for grammar and other aspects of writing before submission. 'Hot off the press' content is often riddled with errors. No one is perfect but it is the duty of the writer to perform to the best of his/her ability.

Respect the reviewers. Not all reviews will strictly praise the work. If someone rightfully criticizes a portion of the writing, take it as a compliment that the reviewer has opted to spend his/her valuable time to help improve your writing.

Everyone here is an aspiring writer. Respect your fellow members and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two way street.

Use proper textual formatting. For example: using only capital letters in the story title, summary, or content is not only incorrect but also a disregard for the language itself.

Content Guidelines:

Version: 11-20-2008

The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters.

is not an archive for non-fanfiction literary works. Please visit to publish your non-fanfiction literary works.

Do not upload chapters, series, or segments of a story as separate entries. In order to submit a 5 chapter story, for example, use the 'Create Story' page to submit chapter 1, and then use the 'Edit/Upload chapter' feature in the left menu, after login, to submit chapters 2 through 5.

**Entries not allowed:**

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

One or two liners.

MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.

Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.

Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.

Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

**Actions not allowed:**

Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions.

Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in order to upload to multiple categories.

Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

**General rules:**

Entry title and summary must be rated K for all audience. No exceptions.

Entry must be given the proper rating. No exceptions.

Entry must be placed in proper category. No exceptions.

Chapters of the same story are not allowed to be submitted as separate entries. All chapters/segments must be grouped together using the 'edit/upload chapter' feature in the left menu.

**Content Ratings:**

adopts the rating system from .

Please note does not accept explicit content, Fiction Rating: MA, and the rating is only presented for reference.

respects the expressed wishes of the following authors/publishers and will not archive entries based on their work:

Anne Rice

Archie comics

Dennis L. McKiernan

Irene Radford

J.R. Ward

Laurell K. Hamilton

Nora Roberts/J.D. Robb

P.N. Elrod

Raymond Feist

Robin Hobb

Robin McKinley

Terry Goodkind

**Failure to comply with site rules will result in the removal of stories and/or suspension of account.**

Confirm Acceptance of Guidelines

To be able to upload new stories, you must agree and abide by our rules.

Privacy . TOS . Ads . Help . Top


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! I feel so bad for not getting a chapter up sooner (on any of my stories) And for all of that I decided to make it just one big authors note for all my stories.

Jogo- It's a one shot but it's also a little preview of what is going to happen in Howdy ya'll It has had a lot of views (something like 600) But no one has even bothered to review it! So if someone would do that it would be darling.

One Summers Night- I know that my first chapter started out as a warning and that was one accident, when I can find what the chapter name is for the real chapter I will very happily post.

Secrets seekers and stupidity- This is the one I feel worst about my fist fan fiction and I can't even say I've updated in about a year (and then I go all mean on you guys and only update a really long authors note)

Howdy ya'll – I really am liking the direction that this story will take and I am very excited to continue (I know I have changed the summary like three times but I haven't liked any of mine.)

Life and Lies – Just like Jogo: tons of views and nobody reviews.


End file.
